Tak SiaSia
by yuinayuki
Summary: Oh Tuhan… harapan dan penantianku tidak sia-sia, terima kasih. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk cepat berlari turun ke bawah. Merentangkan tanganku yang kemudian melingkar di leher Ichigo dan mendapat sambutan baik. RnR? IchiXMizuiro.


BLEACH © Kubo Tite

Tak Sia-Sia © owl;yuinayuki

**Warning:** first IchigoXMizuiro, abal, gaje, dll… don't like don't read! Time: waktu Mizuiro nunjukin tiket film.

**Summary: **Oh Tuhan… harapan dan penantianku tidak sia-sia, terima kasih. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk cepat berlari turun ke bawah. Merentangkan tanganku yang kemudian melingkar di leher Ichigo dan mendapat sambutan baik. RnR? IchiXMizuiro.

**Genre+rate: **General, K+ -aku bingung mau taruh di mana genre dan ratenya "-

**~oo~**

Janjimu. Aku ingat sekali janjimu padaku. Ya, sangat ingat. Kau bilang kau akan kembali secepatnya, kau bilang akan melihat film dengan tiket yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah.

Kembali? Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku apa maksud kata-katamu. Sama sekali tidak. Yang kudapati keesokan harinya setelah kau berkata demikian hanyalah bangkumu yang kosong. Tanpa ada kau duduk bermalas-malasan di sana.

Sungguh, sejujurnya aku ingin tahu ke mana kau pergi. Alasan kau pergi, dan… apa yang kau lakukan saat kau pergi?

Tiket. Aku mendapatkannya dari majalah yang kubeli secara dadakan setelah mendengar ceritamu tentang film yang akan _release _di bioskop. Katamu, film itu bagus dan punya daya tarik tersendiri. Sebetulnya, aku tidak tahu film apa itu, tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu, aku rela mengirim jawaban kuis dan mendapatkan satu tiket itu, untukmu. Tiket untukku sendiri…? Aku memesannya lebih awal di bioskop secara paksa, juga… dengan harga tiket yang naik dua kali lipatnya.

Bodoh sekali bukan? Ya, bodoh! Bodoh mempercayai kata-katamu. Bodoh memesan dua tiket yang tak pernah kugunakan sampai sekarang. Baru pertamakalinya aku merasakan kecewa seperti ini. Apalagi darimu, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Aku tidak pernah lelah membawa tiket ini, sama sekali tidak. Walaupun seberapa besar rasa kecewaku padamu Ichigo, aku tetap membawanya. Berharap kau akan kembali dan melihat film ini denganku, huh? Aku rasa itu hanya anganku belaka.

Ya, anganku. Satu bulan lebih dari janjimu padaku tapi kau tak juga kunjung pulang dan menagih tiket yang sudah kusut juga pernah tercuci ini. Padahal… aku sangat mengharapkanmu melihat film ini di bioskop bersamaku. Satu bulan lebih aku menanti penantian yang sia-sia. Sia-sia karena lusa bioskop yang sudah kupesani tiket akan mengganti film dengan film yang lebih baru. Bukan film yang katamu punya daya tarik.

**~oo~**

Jumat ini aku masih berharap kau akan berangkat sekolah dan menagih tiket padaku. Nyatanya...? Aku hanya mendapati bangkumu yang kosong tanpa ada kau di sana. Lagi-lagi begitu…

Sabtu pagi sebelum pukul tujuh aku sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu kelas, melihat bangkumu dan koridor—mungkin saja kau terlambat datang. Lagi-lagi… hanya penantian sia-sia yang kudapati. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyerah saja… tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

Sia-siakah aku masih menunggumu, Ichigo?

Tiket merah jambu yang ada di tanganku ini kugenggam erat, terbentuk lipatan-lipatan di sana. Warna merah jambunya juga sudah mulai luntur karena tak sengaja tercuci. Aku menunduk pasrah, membiarkan bulir-bulir air bening ini turun dari wajahku… seorang laki-laki menangis? Apa salahnya? Aku juga bukanlah laki-laki yang tegar, aku cengeng.

Lagipula kenapa juga aku menangis…? Untuk sebuah tiket? Aku harusnya mengerti, Ichigo juga punya banyak urusan yang perlu dikerjakannya sampai tidak berangkat sekolah satu bulan lebih dan mungkin baginya tiket ini hanya aku akan berikan karena aku tidak suka melihatnya. Ya, mungkin begitu.

Kalau begini terus aku berasa seperti anak kecil. Menangis dan akan diam bila mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Ah, apa aku juga akan begitu? Sungguh bodoh.

Lama-lama tiket merah jambu ini ingin rasanya kusobek dan kubuang ke tempat sampah. Ingin sekali seperti itu. Entah kenapa tapi ada perasaan tidak rela kalau aku menyobeknya… kenapa? Apa nantinya bila aku merobeknya akan membuat Ichigo kecewa? Tidak tahu. Apa nantinya bila kusobek akan membuat perasaanku tenang? Mungkin saja begitu.

Dua setengah jam lagi bioskop akan tutup, mungkin aku memang harus membuang kedua tiket ini. Sudah tidak berarti lagi di tanganku. Genggaman pada kertas kecil merah jambu ini mengendur. Dalam gerakan lambat aku membuang kedua kertas merah jambu itu. Membiarkannya pergi dari genggamanku, entah akan ke mana.

Ketika kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar, sebuah suara memanggilku—setengah berteriak. Dalam anganku… jika yang memanggilku itu Ichigo… jika saja yang menemukan tiket itu Ichigo… jika saja malam ini aku masih bisa melihatnya bersama Ichigo… jika saja bisa begitu.

"Mizuiro!" teriakan itu membuyarkan anganku. Aku berbalik dengan kesal, berjalan dengan menekan kaki ke lantai dengan keras. "Oi, Mizuiro!"

Ingin kubentak dan kumaki sial orang yang berteriak-teriak di depan rumah. Namun… aku tidak bisa lakukan itu. Ya tidak bisa. Tidak bisa karena yang memanggil namaku sampai berteriak itu Ichigo—Kurosaki Ichigo.

Laki-laki yang satu bulan kutunggu. Yang selalu kunantikan. Yang selalu aku ingin temui dan berikan tiket itu padanya. Tiket? Astaga! Aku sudah membuanganya! Keduanya! Memang benar-benar bodoh!

"Oi, Mizuiro aku tepati janjiku, 'kan?" katamu sambil tersenyum, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah saja. "Ayo turun! Sebentar lagi bioskop tutup. Kau tidak lupa, 'kan?"

Aku menatap Ichigo dengan bersalah membuatnya tertegun sejenak. "Tidak bisa... Aku... membuang tiket itu," kataku jujur, ya lebih baik aku berterus terang. Kecewa itu sudah sangat jelas, bila Ichigo marah dan menganggapku penipu dan ingkar? Biarlah, itu sudah tanggunganku.

Namun… tak kusangka Ichigo tersenyum. Harusnya dia marah, bukan tersenyum. "Aku sudah menemukannya," senyum masih saja terkembang di wajahnya yang yah—tampan. "Ayo, kau tidak mau ya?"

Aku masih terpaku di tempat, tiketku ditemukan Ichigo? Oh Tuhan… harapan dan penantianku tidak sia-sia, terima kasih. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengangguk cepat berlari turun ke bawah. Merentangkan tanganku yang kemudian melingkar di leher Ichigo dan mendapat sambutan baik.

**TamatTheEndFin**

**~oo~**

Yah lagi-lagi dengan gajenya aku mempublish fic. Dengan plot yang sama gajenya pula, abal lagi -.-" Ah tapi aku sudah cukup bahagia ^^

Bersediakan review fic ini? *puppy eyes*


End file.
